


Just us

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Dirty Talk, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is really Derek's father, Protective Scott, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Top Isaac, Werewolves, everyone wants Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stuck in a hotel room with horny werewolves shouldn't be his main worry, it's the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in the bathroom, he shut the door wanting to lock it but the lock was long gone. He sighed as he turned the water and waited for it to turn hot; he looked at himself in the mirror at himself and blinked. He could see bruises on his throat nothing bad just there Boyd had a firm grip on him and there was blood on his shoulders and his lips were ruby red as he turned away from his reflection and step into the bath to stand under the shower.

Stiles turned his face up to the warm water spray and open his mouth and let some of the waterfalls into his mouth. His muscles ached and burn and the bites on his shoulders stung like hell, he groaned as he lowered his head and let the hot waterfall on to his shoulders. He leant against the wall of the shower letting his hands touch the cool tiles as he shivered at the memory of last night. What happened was really unexpected and he didn’t know if how he was going to sit on the bus, later on, he ran his hands down his face. It started with the lacrosse team going on the field trip and their bus had been running off the road in the middle of god knows where. The mean that the team was forced to spend a night in a hotel; the wolves were already acting strangely. 

…Flash Back…  
Stile frowned as the Coach read off a list of names “Right McCall, Stilinski, Lahey and eeer Boyd. You all sharing room 100.” Stiles' eyes widen as he looked at the other who stood there next to Scott.   
“Coach…  
“I don’t want to hear it!” The man hisses as he pushes the key into his hands “It’s either sleep in the room or on the bus.” He then turned around and went off to find a bar so he could drink and to take some tablets for his head. Scott put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and watched the teen wince a little, like all of them he had a real tumble when the bus got ran off the road.   
“Come on it won’t be so bad.” Scott smiled at him, as he and the other headed up to the room. 

That is when the three wolves started to growl at each other, Stiles was sure it was code that they were communicating with each other through growls. He sighed as he got onto the lift and closed his eyes as they kept growling “Guys I have a headache can you stop the growling.” Stiles mumbled,   
“Coach should have gotten the hotel doctor to have a look at you,” Scott said seeing a dark bruise form on Stiles' cheek, and he wondered where else there were bruises. Isaac watched Stiles raised his arms above his head and caught sight of a tattoo on the teen’s stomach.   
“When did you get a tattoo?” The curly blonde asked Stiles, turned to look at him as he tilted his head.   
“Want to explain to them.” Scott looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at Stiles “Go on alpha.” Stiles smirked as Scott growled softly at being called alpha.   
“I-I got territorial when the alpha twins got a bit too close to him.” Boyd and Isaac frowned and looked at Stiles, who shrugged as he rubbed his eyes.   
“I had a run in with them and they had their fun before Derek and Scott arrived to scare them off, as a result of that I got a little scratched. Then when Scott becomes the true alpha and he thought it would be for the best if I had his pack mark.” The rest of the lift ride up was quiet.

Stiles opened the door and stood there in the small room and groaned “You got to be joking.” There was one bed in the room and barely enough floor places for anyone else. “Couldn’t have coach picked a room with two beds!” Stiles hissed, as he dropped the key on the bedside table.   
“You take the bed Stiles,” Scott said as he put the teen’s bag on the bed.   
“What? Why does he get the bed?” Isaac complained as he glared at Stiles who glared back at him. Scott growled as he looked at the blonde.   
“Stiles is human and was thrown about on the bus when it crashed and he will be sleeping on the bed.” The alpha glared at the two betas. Isaac sighed and sat on a chair and just looked at Stiles   
“Can’t you just bite him?” He mumbled.  
“He can’t bite Stiles, with him having a spark it would make the bite nil and void and it could kill him if he did, the only bite he could have is a bonding bite, which will only strengthen Scott’s pack.” They all looked at Boyd who was stood by the door going through his bag.   
“How do you know?” The curly blonde asked   
“Do you not listen when Derek’s creepy uncle is talking?” He asked, “I will go and see if I can get us some pillows and blankets.” He told them and left the room at least they comfortable for the night on the floor.

The wolves were already feeling funny but now they are acting strange, all three took a cold shower before laying on their bedrolls. Stiles was worried as they were started to really growl at each other even worse than normal. The whisky eyed teen frowned at them as he felt their eyes on him and he really wished he had his own room now. “Something in this room smells good,” Boyd said, as his nose sniffed the air the others seem to agree while Stiles just looked at them as he got onto the bed. He took two aspirins and then curled up in the bed; he couldn’t help but feel like something was going to happen tonight.

Somehow he fell asleep it wasn’t a deep sleep and if someone got up to go to the toilet he was awake. But at some point in the night, he was woken up by a wall of heat on his back. He blinked as he felt someone nuzzle his throat as this person spooned him, turning his head he sees Isaac has crawled onto the bed and warped himself around Stiles. For some reason he was okay with that but that only lasted until the blonde started to rock his hips against the other teen’s backside. Stiles gasped as he felt Isaac’s hands started to wonder and his hard cock pressed against his clothed arse. “W…What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he felt the blonde growl softly as his hand dipped under the waistline of the PJ bottoms.  
“You smell so good.” Isaac purred, as Stile let out another gasp as the overheated hand now touched his half hard cock and started stroking him.   
“I-Isaac s-stop they will hear us!” Stiles turned his face into the pillow and tried to stop himself from moaning so loudly because he isn’t a quiet person on a normal day and he is pretty sure he’s loud in bed.  
“Don’t matter if you can’t keep quiet they can hear your heart rise.” Isaac whispered as he nipped his neck “And they can smell us and you smell so sweet.” He grinned as he sucked his throat. He pulled Stiles PJ bottoms down along with his boxers and pushed the items of clothes off the bed. 

The blonde then threw the bed sheets off the bed and then his own clothes. Stiles moaned as he felt Isaac rub his cock between the cheeks of his arse. “Your wet Stiles, fuck that his possible,” Isaac growled as he slipped his cock into the teen.   
“F-FUCK!” Stiles cried out, the wolf growled as he eased his cock into the tight heat of Stiles body.   
“God you feel so good.” He growled as he rubbed his hand on Stiles' stomach letting his claws scratch his skin “Now I know why Scott keeps you around.   
“F-Fuck off!” Stiles half growled and half moaned. The light in the room turned on just as Isaac lifted the human’s leg up and started to snap his hips. Stiles just threw his head back and moaned.  
“ISSAC!” Scott growled as he loomed over the bed.

The dark-haired alpha snarled and growled at the blonde wolf, while Boyd watched Stiles bow his back as Isaac kept hammering into him. “Don’t growl at me for not having him first. You can fuck him after I finished!” Stiles would have answered with a ‘fuck you’ or ‘get off me’ but his mind was blank there was no pain just pleasure running through him. He didn’t even mind that he was being watched. He could feel Isaac’s hand around his throat while his other hand holds up his leg giving Scott and Boyd a good view of his arse being filled. He sobbed as he opens his eyes to see Scott watching him, the alpha’s eyes were red and he saw fangs.   
“God look at you.” The alpha growled as he hooked his fingers under Stiles' chin and held his head in place. “Beg for Isaac’s cum,” Scott said Stiles, whimpered as Scott turned to look at Boyd. “Torture his cock.”   
S-Scott!” Stiles moaned, as he felt the other beta’s hand grab his cock and start to move his hand slowly, it was out of sync with Isaac’s thrust and it drove Stiles crazy. He started to thrash on the bed moaning and crying.  
“Come on Stiles tell us how much you want Isaac’s cum?” Scott growled as he walked around the bed. Boyd rubbed his thumb across the slit of his cock, the teen cried out his body shaking as his orgasm drew close.   
“PLEASE !” He sobbed   
“Please what?” Scott snarled, as he scowling but he wasn’t sure if it was because of Isaac was screwing Stiles or was it because it wasn’t him first.  
“I-I want Isaac’s cum, I want it deep inside of me. I-I-I…” He stopped as he sobbed he was so close and Boyd was still going slow enjoying his role as cock Torturer.  
“I bet he wants to be breed,” Boyd growled, Stiles gasped as his back arched.   
“Yes, he would make a good breeding bitch.” Isaac purred as he mouthed at Stiles' shoulder his fangs scraping the skin.   
“Only the alphas are allowed to breed this bitch,” Scott growled as he flashed his red eyes at them, the whisky eyed teen screamed as he came. His cum covered his stomach and the beta’s hand.   
“Sorry but his Beta has a knot he is itching to pop.” Isaac snarled at Scott as he thrust his knot into Stiles body causing the teen scream again.

Isaac bites down on Stiles' shoulder as he worked his cock into Stiles over and over again waiting for his knot to pop. Isaac rolled onto his back and forced Stiles to sit up his legs were like jelly and so was his arms. His cock was hard again when Isaac came inside of him, the blonde growled as he felt himself flood Stiles body. Stiles lay on top of him panting his eyes closed and his body twitching as he felt a wave of cum fill him. “You… suck!” He whimpered, he could feel Isaac pulled his teeth free of his shoulder and licked the blood off Stiles skin and frowned as he gasped. His head seems to have cleared and looked almost confused and worried.  
“I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me.” He whimpered as he nuzzled his neck.   
“W…whatever it is, it’s gotten to them,” Stiles said as he looked at Boyd and Scott as they licked their lips both of them waiting their turn.  
…End of Flash Black…  
It was safe to say he didn’t sleep well, he sighed as he rubbed the shampoo from his hair as he heard the bathroom door open. He frowned as he turned to pull the sliding door and looked at Scott who was stood there looking guilty “Can’t I shower in peace?” He asked, the alpha looked at him with the kick puppy look and whined at him and Stiles sighed “What?” He asked softly.   
“Ummm we found out what made us behave l-like that.” Stiles looked at him and waited for Scott to tell him. “I spoke to Derek and he said it was you.” Stiles frowned at him as he looked the alpha up and down.   
“My fault…nice Scott it was my fault that you, Isaac and Boyd fucked me.” He growled as he went to look away, but Scott got into the shower and stood behind him. Stiles jumped as he saw Scott step into the shower and warped his arms around him and kissed his neck  
“I’m sorry Stiles, it didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”   
“What is my dad going to say?”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles jumped as he saw Scott step into the shower still wearing his PJ and warped his arms around him and kissed his neck “I’m sorry Stiles, it didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” He whispered as he rested his head on the teen’s shoulders.  
“What is my dad going to say?” Stiles groaned, he frowned slightly as he watches Scott’s hands on his stomach and thought back to last night or early this morning, how all the wolves were obsessed with rubbing his stomach. “Scott come on this is strange enough as it is, do you really need to spoon me in the shower?” He asked him as they squirmed in his hold “Your clothes are going to get wet.”  
“I know…I know, but I we need to talk about this.” He kissed his shoulder again. Stiles sighed and nodded as he looked back at him.  
“Alright fine what did the great and powerful sour wolf say?” Stiles asked as he tried to wash his hair again.

Scott was busy nosing Stiles shoulder and enjoying how his shiver as his hand caused Stiles to shiver, Stiles sighed thinking he lost Scott to his wolf again but then he started to talk. “Derek says there are a couple of reasons, one you are a human omega.” Stiles winced at the thought because he knows what that means in the wolf world but for him as a human what did that mean? “But he says that is rare to find in a human. Or you somehow got covered in a musk spry that sends us wolves off into a rut. But I don’t know when you would have gotten covered in musk spry?” Stiles hummed in agreement  
“Please don’t tell me there is a market for that?” He asked him.  
“Hunters or old packs that try to start the packs rut…that is what Derek say.” Scott’s hand went to fanning out on his stomach and then one started to move down his body to his cock, he didn’t think he could cum anymore he was sore and his skin feels tender all over.  
“And the other thing?” Stiles enquired, as his frown deepens as he felt the weight of Scott’s head on his shoulder.  
“Or it’s our fault because of the red ringed moon and it made us fixate on you and once we knotted you the effects wore off.” Stiles reached for the tap for the shower and turns it off  
“Sure worn off.” He muttered, Scott turned the shower back on making Stiles stare at him. “Is this what Derek thinks?”  
“He would do if it wasn’t for the fact that he wasn’t affected by it or was anyone else.” He whispered as Stiles turned to the wet wolf “He said that we should see Deaton when we get back, it could be something with you being his apprentice.” Stiles frowned as he tried to think back to his training.   
“I don’t remember Yoda vet saying something like this could happen.”

Scott pulled his shirt off and then started to take his jeans off “What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he watched the alpha cock spring out of his boxers. The wolf smiled at him as he dropped his wet clothes on the floor by the bath with a wet slap. “No Scott I can’t! I-I still full!” He whimpered quietly, that earned him a growl “Oh god, I’m sore inside and out please go and fuck Isaac!” He begged.   
“I don’t want Isaac Stiles, I just want you. The betas shouldn’t have knotted you only the alphas can knott you.”   
“What are you talking about?” He sighed, he rubbed his eyes and notices that his cock had betrayed him…I hate you… He thinks as he watches his cock stand to attention. “A-Alright once more and that’s it.”

Stiles turned around and pressed his hands to the wall and bends himself to Scott, the alpha growled as he pushes the head of his cock into Stiles still stretched hole. Stiles moaned as he felt Scott just slide in “Oh god.” He sobbed into his arm.   
“Are you sensitive Stiles?” He purred into his shoulder   
“You know I am.” He cried, as the alpha gripped Stiles' hips and started rocking into him, the teen gasped as he hung his head between his shoulders.   
“You should only have alpha’s pups.” He purred as he snapped his hips, Stiles wanted to curse to the moon for making him being stuck with horny wolves. Scott movements got faster he reached out and pulled Stiles pressing his chest into the other’s back and kissed his throat as he started to pump Stiles cock.   
“S-Scott.” He whimpered as he felt the Alpha catch his lips and start to kiss him, Stiles kissed back warped one arm around his shoulders, it didn’t take long for the alpha to knot Stiles again. His cries were swallowed by Scott’s kisses as he came again his whole body twitching as he orgasm shook through him. The alpha growled as he felt came inside Stiles the teen moaned as he leaned back against Scott’s shoulders and closed his eyes. “What have you done to me?” Stiles whimpered as Scott helped him to sit down.   
“Are you going to blame me?” Scott whispered as he stroked his face he had a dopey smile on his face.   
Yes.”

They were late getting back on the bus the coach was telling him how he thought about leaving them there. Stiles moved himself to the back of the bus where Scott, Isaac and Boyd joined him, Scott gave Stiles his jacket because he felt cold. He fell asleep on the bus with Scott’s hand touching a patch of skin and taking what pain he had. The alpha was worried about what happen how he and the other keep losing control, he knew from the sounds of it Derek wasn’t impressed with them. 

It took 4 hours to get back to Beacon Hill, Stiles had slept the whole way there and only woke up when the bus parked and Scott woke him. They got off the bus and stood in the parking lot the sun was as high in the sky “We should go to Derek.” Scott said,   
“What? No, I want to grab a burger and curly fries and then go home and ward my house from anything with an issue with sliver.” The whiskey eyed teen said,   
“I think it’s a good idea, and then we can take you to Deaton,” Isaac said, Stiles, frowned and got into his jeep waiting for the wolves to jump in. He made a point of stopping off for burgers and once he ate he was feeling happier not a lot happier but enough for him to stop calm down. 

He was irritated that the two betas kept trying nuzzling him and cuddling with him, even Scott was doing the same even going as far as rubbing his hand up and down his thighs. Once they got to Derek’s loft Scott got a little growly at the other alpha. Derek just raised an eyebrow at him as Stiles turned to slap his arm “Stop that.” Scott looked at Stiles and whined at him as Stiles stared the young alpha down. This had Derek amused at Scott’s behaviour and then he turned too looked at his betas, Isaac and Boyd who have come back into the room and were now on either side of Stiles and was nuzzling his throat and growling softly at him. 

Derek looked at Stiles as he shooed the wolves’ way he then caught Derek looking him up and down. He could smelt something was different about the teen but it was masked by the scent of three other wolves. He walked over to him as Stiles watched him carefully, the teen looked ready to bolt out the room, Derek could see that was something different about Stiles but he didn’t know what. “Let’s see these bites.” He asked Stiles, frowned as to let the older wolf wanting to look at the marks left by the three wolves he reached out and touched the marks almost frowning at them. Stiles shuddered at the light touches and closed his eyes “Hum.” He said  
“I know they healed,” Stiles mumbled, as he looked up to see Derek's eyes darken Stiles bite his bottom lip, he has a thing for Derek since he first saw him.   
“Let me try something.” He asked he was about to ask what Derek is going to do when the older wolf pulled him in close and kissed him and it wasn’t just any kiss this was the soul-sucking kiss.  
“GET OFF HIM!” Scott snarled as he and Boyd grabbed Derek’s shoulder and flung him back, Stiles stumbled back and he would have fallen if it wasn’t for Isaac catching him.  
“Holy shit.” Stiles gasped as he watched Derek push off the true alpha and his own beta.

Pushing himself up with the help of the blonde who seems a little less growly than the other, Stiles turned to the small fight and shouted at the two wolves “SCOTT, BOYD!” He yelled, they stopped and turned to look at him, a mixture of red and amber eyed looking back at him as they seem froze in mid-fight “Get off Derek.” There was no movement “NOW?” He growled, they pulled away from the older alpha and walked back to Stiles and nuzzled the teen neck as to say sorry for upsetting him. “What that really necessary?” He asked Derek  
“I wanted to see what they would do?” He grinned as he wipes the blood of his lips “It seems that they have bonded themselves to you and anyone else who touches you will end up…”  
“Dead.” Stiles muttered, Derek smirked at him and nodded  
“They will need to learn to control; otherwise your dad might lose an arm.” Stiles' eyes widen as he turned around and looked at three them.  
“Don’t you even dare!” He growled at them.  
“B-But…” Isaac started to say that  
“My father will hug me, his scent is all over me and my home you so much give him a scratch I will have you all of you in a dog house!” They whimpered at him. Then he felt another pair of arms snake around his body and pulled him close as he felt Derek nose and beard on his skin. “Oh no,” Stiles whispered. “For the love of God.”  
“You smell good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay so I was only going to make this a one shot but I didn't....  
> Also... I'm not toying the idea of why the wolves suddenly want Stiles....I can't decide either to use the musk idea or something else.


	3. Chapter 3

The alpha’s bitch and pups came up again; they seem crazy over the idea of breeding him. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. He just spent the nights at Derek being a chew toy for the wolves. He wasn’t even sure what time it was as he opens his eyes, there was a smell of coffee in the air and he turned his head to see a cup of coffee on the bedside table and two painkillers. He pushed himself up carefully wincing a little and picked up two small tablets and popped them in his mouth then took a mouthful of the rich coffee. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and just sat there holding the cup in his hands enjoying his alone time. 

There as a knock and it made Stiles open his eyes and look up at the alpha in the doorway. Derek looked awkward like he had broken something and was about to be told off. “So about yesterday and ummm last night.” He mumbled   
“What about it?” Stiles asked, as he sipped his coffee and watched as Derek slowly entered the room.   
“I don’t know what came over me.”   
“Yeah the others say the same thing, but you’re not over it at some point you will be super horny and my arse will be on the menu.” He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I call Deaton and told him to come around; maybe he could shed some light on this.” Stiles looked at the alpha as he stood by the bed.   
“Am I?” Stiles asked, out of the blue. The alpha frowned and tilted his head and Stiles couldn’t help but think it was cute.   
“Are you what?” He asked   
“Well, one am I your mate?” Stiles asked, his eyes were looked at the wolf’s face as he sat down on the bed and just looked at him, seeing his bite fade on the teen shoulder.  
“Yes.” He whispered, “I can feel you in here.” He tells him “I don’t feel lonely.” He smiles weakly, Stiles nods and then puts his cup down on the bedside table.   
“Now am I pregnant.” Derek stood up straighter and looked at Stiles in the eyes. “It’s a simple question Derek, you and your wolves are fixated on breeding me so I am just wondering if I am.” He smiled at him.   
“I-I don’t know.”

When Deaton arrived Stiles had showered, alone this time and was now dressed. The vet looked him up and down and saw him limp down the stairs with Derek’s help. “Please tell me you know what is wrong with me?” He asked Deaton, didn’t say anything as he looked Stiles up and down.   
“Before what happens with the others in the hotel room, did you feel strange? Felt sick, or felt like you were drunk?” He asked   
“I felt sore; our bus was run off the road a lot of us took a tumble I’m covered in bruises. Ummm we walked to the hotel the coach made us all share a room.” He told him, he looked around the room and then notices that Scott and the others were missing “Where are they?”   
“I sent them out for a run, they were pent up,” Derek tells him, Stiles frowned at him before looking back at Deaton.  
“I don’t see how.” He mumbled.   
“Have you gotten into any fights with the pack? Or any other wolves?” Stiles thought about it for a moment and rubbed the back of his head.   
“Ummm there was the thing with the alpha twins a year ago, every other crazy nasty that enters the town. The pack training days you know how much I love being deer.” He mumbled as he looks at Derek with a dull stare.   
“It helps that you know how to cover your scent it makes them work for them,” Derek said, as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the vet. “Could an alpha have infected him?”  
“It’s not impossible for it to infect him in some way, but this is different. I think this has something to do with your training Stiles.” 

Stiles wasn’t too impressed with that he didn’t know what part of his training caused all the male wolves to turn into sex crazy dicks. Deaton looked at the mates and then checked Stiles' stomach, the teen pushed himself up and looked at the vet as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Do you think I could happen? For me to carry… to become pregnant?” He asked Deaton, sat down next to him.   
“Yes, it possible and we will have to wait and see Stiles it’s too early to tell. But from what I have been told your body reacted like omega in heat.” Stiles groaned and pressed his face into his hands. Deaton rubbed his back. “This isn’t a bad thing.” Stiles looked up at the vet and glared.  
“How is it not?”  
“You are bringing two packs together, making them stronger.” The vet smiles at him.   
“Explain that to my dad, when he learns that his son has been buggered by 4 guys.” 

When Stiles returned home his dad rushes over to him and pulled him into a hug, Stiles held onto tightly and closes his eyes breathing in his dad’s scent. The sheriff pulled back and looked at the bruises on the teen’s face and frowned “I wish you hadn’t spent the night out, I was worried.”   
“I was okay, spent the night at Derek.” John started at Stiles and the teen sighed.   
“On the sofa right? Not his bed?”   
“How do you want me to answer that one?” John groaned and ran his hands down his face before looking back at his son.   
“You could try to lie to me?” He mumbled  
“You wanted a no lie thing, so I had sex with Derek.” John pressed his head to the wall “And Scott.”  
“Fuck!”  
“Isaac.” The sheriff looked at him and frowned   
“Who else?”   
“Boyd.”   
“That’s it your-your grounded and-and no more sex with men over 18!” He yelled it was a half-hearted yell because he really couldn’t stop Stiles even if he tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is being weird

He cooked for him and dad, he could see his father nursing his glass of whisky he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he could be pregnant …drop that bombshell for another day, once it’s real…he thinks to himself as he plates up to their food. “Come on dad you’re acting like I’m a selling myself.” He joked, his chuckled dies as John looks up at him with a deep, deep frown…yikes…  
“Your-Your not are you?” He asked his voice scratchy as he looked at his son.  
“NO! God no!” Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “It just happens, me and them it…I don’t know they are acting strange and I am the one at blame it seems.” That seems to make his father a little happier as he looked down at his bowl of tomato pasta with cheese. 

The rest of the night was slightly awkward okay no it was really-really awkward and his dad kept asking a question and it dawned on Stiles that his father has been doing research on Werewolves because he even asked about the knot. That had the teen turning red as he tried to drag his dad away from that line of question…god, now I know where I get it from…he thinks he goes to bed after midnight. He is looking forward just to crawl into his own bed and sleep on his own, bow ever a flash of blue eyes told him that wasn't about to happen. “Hello, Peter.” He sighed at the crazy wolf sitting on his bed.  
“A little birdie told me that you smell sweeter than a bitch in heat.”  
“Oh my god what is with this bitch in heat thing? Really you guys have issues.” Stiles growled as he closed the bedroom door so his father couldn’t hear them.  
“It’s a wolf thing.” Peter grins, as he stands up and walks over to him. 

Stiles glares at him as the wolf strokes his face and looked him up and down “My nephew may not know what to do with you but do.” He tells him with a large grin plastered across his face.  
“I bet.” Stiles sighed “Look, Peter, my arse is pretty sore and my dad is just downstairs, he will pretty piss if he finds you here.” He tells him, the wolf growled softly as he moved his fingers down Stiles' throat and to his shoulders. “He has wolf bane bullets.”  
“Relax Stiles I’m not after sex.” He tells him the teen sags in relief “Yet. It seems whatever it was has stopped, the chances are you are already pregnant hence why you’re not emitting the omega scent or it simply ran its course with the alphas you still a sweet as omega but the smell isn’t as strong as my nephew claimed.”  
“Derek would know.” Stiles muttered, he then rubbed his eyes and sighed he was bone tried “But what you say sounds right, they stopped acting strangely after I slept with Derek.” He looked back up at the blue-eyed wolf “Alright if you’re not here to bugger me into next week what are you here for?” He asked Peter, smirked as he took Stiles' hands and then led him to the bed. 

The teen frowned as Peter pushes him down onto the bed and then helps him take his clothes off. “Peter!” He growled tiredly  
“Shhh.” He whispered as he then moves away from the teen to an overnight bag pulled out a shirt, and then manhandled Stiles into wearing the large shirt. “Much better.” He growled happily, Stiles looked at the shirt and frowned as he looked up at the wolf.  
“Is this yours?” He asked  
“Of course, I may not want to screw you…yet” Stiles rolled his eyes at the word yet “But I would like you to have my scent on you.” He smiled as he stroked his face again and Stiles’ frowned lessen.  
“You need to sleep you could be carrying my future gran…great niece or nephew.” He smiled softly at him, the teen tilting his head and wondered about the lip of Peter’s slip of a tongue.  
“Your sister didn’t trust you with your own children did she?” It was Peter’s turn to frown  
“Clever pup.” Peter sighed “As Alpha, she had control over everything and everyone in the pack. Derek was a good example I was too young to raise Derek his real mother died in giving birth to him at the time I was happy to let my sister take control.” He sighed “Despite what everyone thinks of me I care for my children.”  
“Does Derek know?” Stiles asked  
“It’s not news to him,” Peter tells him.

The teen falls into bed with Peter’s help, his jeans were quickly pulled off him and the covers placed over his shoulders. “Sleep.” He whispered to Stiles and the teen’s eyes dropped heavily as he fell asleep, smiling at himself Peter places another shirt on the table and steals one of Stiles placing it in the bag before leaving through the window. He really didn’t fancy getting shot in the arse by the sheriff, the man could wait until he’s done something before he shoots him.


End file.
